grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Bop A Loofah
Be Bop A Loofah is the fifteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty-first episode overall. Synopsis There is a drought and nobody has any more shower water. Everyone smells disgusting and Grojband must get shower water to come back so that they can sing in the shower. Plot Mayor Mellow reveals that they Peaceville is holding a Stationary Marathon before Kin and Kon burst into the garage saying that Kon can't believe that he traded Magic Jelly Beans for an enormous box of Christmas Scented Air Fresheners, while Kin doesn't understand why he did that. Kin points out that they smell and they go to have a bath in Corey's house. Meanwhile, Laney is confused that Corey isn't saying that the Stationary Marathon is their destiny. Suddenly they hear Kin and Kon singing in the bath and think that it sounds amazing. Corey then announces that their new thing is singing in the shower. Trina walks into the bathroom to discover that Grojband is playing music in the bath and Corey decides to take the show somewhere else. They get kicked out of people's houses for playing in their showers and Corey comes up with an idea to play music through the pipes. Meanwhile, Trina has decided not to use her shower anymore because Corey has used it and claims that she is never showering again. Mina says that that would make her dirty and smelly. Trina then flushes the leakiest toilet in Peaceville and doesn't jiggle the handle, making it flush forever so no one can ever shower again, leaving her as the best smelling person in town. Two weeks later, Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening reveal that the town's reservoir has mysteriously depleted and the stationary marathon will make people even smellier. Meanwhile, Kin and Kon are selling their air fresheners to all the smelly townsfolk and making loads of money that they will use to buy a Bike-Yacht. Trina is using perfume to smell nice and goes into town to rub everyone's nose in it, but when she gets to town, she runs out of perfume and Nick Mallory says that she smells. Corey has decided to redirect the stationary marathon to the reservoir, but first, he gets lyrics by putting his sweat on Trina, who then goes into Anger Diary Mode. Kin and Kon have redirected the stationary marathon so that the sweat fills up the reservoir. Grojband plays their music through the pipes while everyone's showering and the vibrations make the leakiest toilet break so all the water returns to the reservoir. Corey tells his moral and Kin and Kon buy back the magic beans with the air freshener money thinking that it will grow a Bike-Yacht Plant. Corey ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Mother Mellow (Pictured) *Chance Happening *Buzz Newsworthy Quotes *Laney: So, is Grojband entering the stationary marathon because running in place is out new destiny? *Corey: Lanes, that would never work. ---- *Corey: You guys are taking a bath. *Kon: We were stinky. *Corey: Together. *Kin: We're brothers. *Corey: In my tub? *Kin and Kon: We're twins! ---- *Laney: This town stinks so much the sky is turning yellow. Yet somehow, Trina manages to escape the reek. *Corey: She has a Mina. *(Trina rings the bell and Mina runs up and gives her a glass of lemonade) *(Trina rings the bell and Mina runs back up and put the straw in her mouth) *(Trina rings the bell again and Mina runs back up to her and does nothing) *Mina: I don't know how to force lemonade through the straw Trina. ---- *Laney: You gotta let it go Core. We can't fill up the reservoir. *Corey: That's it! We can fill up the reservoir! *Laney: How does your brain work!? For the full transcript, go here. Songs *B.O. Away Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the band Bee Bop A Lula. *This is the third time Trina has been seen as a baby in the show. The first two episodes being Indie Road Rager and No Strings Attached. **This is also the second time Corey has been seen as a baby in the show. The first episode being Indie Road Rager. *This is the second time in the show when Grojband sang a song that was intended to mislead the viewers into thinking that they were going to sing a profane lyric. The first time being in the song "Running from the Puppets" from the episode "No Strings Attached." *Interestingly, Grojband were able to play in the bathtubs without their instruments shorting out. Cultural References *Kon trading away the Magic Jelly Beans for Christmas Scented Air Fresheners is an obvious reference to Jack and the Bean Stalk, where Jack trades a cow for magic beans. *Trina saying "Who's the nicest smelling of them all" is a reference to the movie Snow White and The Queen's famous quote "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" *Chocomotropolis is a parody on the board game Candy Land. Production Notes *One of the lyrics to the song "B.O. Away," was going to be "Shut the front door." This, however, was changed to "Gluteus Max" most likely to make it more appropriate for kids. Errors *When Corey and Laney came into the bathroom and saw Kin and Kon showering, Kon's nipples were missing. *In the flashback of Trina being a baby, she has blush and eyelashes. However, in the episodes "Indie Road Rager" and "No Strings Attached," she did not have eyelashes and blush. **However it's possible that a significant amount of time passed between the two flashbacks, and Trina could have started/stopped applying blush and eyelashes as she got older. *When Trina tackles Nick, for a brief second, you can see Nick with three eyes. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon